Ultraman Blizzard (Series)
Ultraman Blizzard is the first series in Furnozilla's Continuity. Plot One year after the events of Ultraman Geed, a mysterious intergalactic organisation, Vulgath sets its sights on Earth wishing to exploit its environment and people to alter its ecosystem and destroy all life on the planet. Entrusted with the mission to stop Vulgath and their schemes, a rookie Ultra Warrior is sent to Earth. His name will bring hope to the people and fear to his foes, Ultraman Blizzard! Arcs Ultraman Blizzard is divided in 3 story arcs. * Introduction Arc: '''The first few episodes of the series, this arc shows off Blizzard's forms and powers and also serves as an introduction to the series in general. (Episodes 1-6) * '''Neo Arc: A surprise from another planet! Ultraman Neos, Blizzard's superior and teacher arrives on Earth to assist his student against dangers unlike any the Space Garrison expected when first sending the young Ultra. (Episodes 7-11) * Dark Soul Arc: The evil organisation, Vulgath, which has been masterminding the events of the series even before it beginning make their goals and intentions clear and give it all they've got in the final few episodes of the series. (Episodes 12-15) Characters BOIS (Beast Obliterating and Investigating Soldiers) * Shotaro Yukuta: The protagonist of the series and Ultraman Blizzard's human host. Though originally reluctant to help the giant of light, he soon made friends with him and decided to help him. * John Cyan: The leader of the organization's Japanese Branch. A cold and calculating individual whose whole character is a living representation of "show, don't tell". * Koyama Ichino: A new member and a close friend of Shaun. Incapable of making any jokes without messing up, Koyama is rather awkward but always manages to get along with others. * Chris Ferman: A new member and a close friend of Shaun. An outgoing young man who makes up from not being the brightest by being nice and loving to everyone. * Yuki Misoka: A scientist with a love for strange space creatures. An eccentric and loud individual that talks big has a massive ego. Though she often comes of as mean, especially due to her dark sense of humour, deep down she is nice. * A bunch of unnamed humans. * A bunch of unnamed aliens. Dark Soul Organisation, Vulgath * Bronze Garoga Wellars: Cold and calculating, Wellars is a high-ranking member and top scientist of the organisation. Across the series he creates several Terror Beasts for the Ultras to fight. * Alien Pitt Amana: Trained assassin and infiltrator, Amana aids aliens lower ranking aliens in combat against BOIS and summons several monsters across the series. Episodes Main Series * Ultraman Blizzard Episode 1: He Came from the Stars ** Summary: Shotaro Yukuta, a young and energetic man finds his life crumbling before his very eyes as a new age of monsters is at its dawn. Despite things looking grim, hope is not lost! A new giant of light descends to the Earth and bonds with the young man! * Ultraman Blizzard Episode 2: Full Moon ** Summary: Shotaro joins the intergalactic top-secret organisation named BOIS under the request of Blizzard. As he gets adjusted to his new life, he learns of a conspiracy threatening to destroy BOIS from the inside out, will he unravel the mystery? * Ultraman Blizzard Episode 3: Fighting Fire with Fire ** Summary: After learning of several strange disappearances, BOIS sends a small task force to the Japanese countryside to discover the one responsible. Curiously, a series of earthquakes acts as a hurdle for the task force, what could be causing all this ruckus and is it somehow tied to the missing people? * Ultraman Blizzard Episode 4: Man and Machine ** Summary: A giant insectoid robot begins to wreak havoc across the city and Blizzard finds himself incapable of transforming! Thankfully, BOIS has a trick up its sleeves in the form of a robot of their own. Shotaro investigates in an attempt to find the reason for Blizzard's inability, as BOIS is yet again threatened... by one of their own! * Ultraman Blizzard Episode 5: All that Glitters is Gold ** Summary: A cargo ship containing nothing but gold mysteriously vanishes. BOIS is sent to the ocean in an investigation, discovering that it was hijacked and taken to a strange island full of monsters with all its crew hostage. * Ultraman Blizzard Episode 6: Corruption of Nature ** Summary: Air pollution has caused the local critter population to go haywire, leading them to cannibalism. While BOIS is trying to find a way to calm and restrain them, the mysterious monster Gazort appears in the city, could there be a link between it and the critters? * Ultraman Blizzard Episode 7: Reputation on the Line ** Summary: The city is under attack once more, before Blizzard can transform the day is saved once more by.... another Blizzard?! Just who is this imposter and what is whis deal? Perhaps with some help from an old friend, the real Blizzard can show him where he belongs. * Ultraman Blizzard Episode 8: Corrupted and Confused ** Summary: Shotaro's day off is interrupted by the emergence of a strange monster, Natsumeryu, a benevolent nature deity said to sleep in a lake. But what caused its sudden rampage? Is it human intervention or another one of Vulgath's schemes? * Ultraman Blizzard Episode 9: Life Cycle ** Summary: The Purana, bizarre life forms from outer space begin to devour toxic fumes, helping mankind overcome its pollution problems, yet BOIS is approached by a plant-like alien who insists that his "siblings" are up to no good. Should BOIS trust the strange, rather smelly, alien? * Ultraman Blizzard Episode 10: Revival of the Demon Dinosaur Part 1 ** Summary: Abnormal seismic activity catches BOIS' attention as they begin to investigate possible alien intervention. However Shotaro has other plans, as the chief of Vulgath, a Garoga by the name of Wellars invites him over in his earthly apartment to talk before he reveals his ultimate weapon: a new and improved Darking! * Ultraman Blizzard Episode 11: Revival of the Demon Dinosaur Part 2 ** Summary: Revived Darking proves to be much more powerful than even Wellars intended, not even trained veteran Ultraman Neos can even put a scratch on it. Something must be done and it must be done quick, as Earth's entire climate is in risk if Revived Darking fulfills its goal. * Ultraman Blizzard Episode 12: Blizzard VS Blizzard ** Summary: Things are strangely quiet after the destruction of Revived Darking and the first use of Blizzard's new, extremely dangerous power: the Plasma Beam. However things take a sudden turn when a monster possessing the powers of fire and ice appears, but Blizzard... doesn't want to fight?! * Ultraman Blizzard Episode 13: BOIS and AIB ** Summary: High-ranking BOIS agents, Moa Aizaki and Alien Shadow Zena arrive to Japan after their year-long business trip to the United States. A Vulgath assassin is sent after them, this time with two monsters on their side. But Blizzard and Neos are not alone, they are joined by two of BOIS' own superweapons! * Ultraman Blizzard Episode 14: Falling Apart ** Summary: At long last, Shotaro's long lost friends Koyama and Chris return after being lost in Mount Fuji for over a month, he eagerly awaits to fill them in on Bwhat has happened to him but Blizzard is hesitant, he does not trust strangers especially after the sudden appearance of the horrifyingly powerful Fire Zetton! Vulgath is sure stepping up their game, but why...? * Ultraman Blizzard Episode 15: Till we Meet Again ** Summary: After Blizzard and Neos' defeats at the hands of Fire Zetton, Vulgath finally realizes its plans, Wellarns and Amana reveal to the public that they are intending on detonating both of Earth's Magnetic Poles while their forces wreak havoc across Earth's cities. And thus, the final battle commences! Specials * Ultraman Blizzard Side Story: Where it all Began ** Summary: A story about Blizzard's days as a cadet, his close friends, the struggles to live up to his famous grandmother and his fateful encounter with a former Ultra Warrior in-training much like himself, albeit one who slipped to the darkness... * Return of the Chaos Header ** Summary: Before Blizzard could even arrive on Earth, his adventures had already began as he was forcefully dragged into the fight between Ultra Warriors from across the multiverse, an evil scientist whose faction he'd come to know very well and the remains of a plague that devastated the cosmos long ago. * Ultraman Blizzard Side Story: Darkness Crew ** Summary: Sometime between the second and third episodes of his series, Blizzard is caught up in Vulgath's Ultra kidnapping schemes, running tests on captured Ultramen to create robots and kaiju with their power! With the help of otherworldly Ultras Ginga and Victory alongside the very first Ultraman Earth would meet, he puts an end to their schemes. * Ultraman Blizzard and Geed: Treasures of the Cosmos ** Summary: Sometime after the defeat of Fire Zetton and Vulgath, Blizzard is sent back to Earth alongside high-ranking scientist, Ultraman Hikari, to recruit Shotaro and an earthly Ultraman, Geed in their quest to defeat the crew of space pirates Alien Asaltante Jarrow and Alien Babarue Runo who have stolen relics and machines from across the universe, including classified Land of Light documents and weapons. * Ultraman Lightning, Legacy, Blizzard: Baron of Darkness ** Summary: Dragged into a cross-universal clash once more, Blizzard teams up with Ultramen Legacy and Lightning to defeat a threat accidentaly brought to his world. * Ultraman Blizzard Side Story: Prototype ** Summary: Blizzard chases after a race of aliens known as the Sphire all the way to another universe, one that is not familiar with Ultras where he is deemed a threat. For once, he takes on a human disguise of his own and goes undercover to foil the Sphire's plans. * Ultraman Blizzard and Dyna: Synthetic Monster Battle ** Summary: Though having successfully halted the Sphire's attempts, they have still not given up, dragging him to yet another alternate universe where he teams up with Ultraman Dyna, another Ultra who knows the Sphire far too well. * Ultraman Blizzard Side Story: Planet of Ice ** Summary: Empowered by the strange energies of the Dark Gransphire's soul, Blizzard rushes back to his home planet for his well deserved retirement. There he meets up with his grandmother and gets himself examined before filing in his retirement from the Space Garrison, she however tries to convince him otherwise. Before he can make up his mind, Blizzard is informed of the presence of a dark Ultraman somewhere on his home planet. * Ultra Hero Taisen 2: The Universal Ultra Great Tournament! ** Summary: Once again, Blizzard is caught in some multiversal shenanigans, this time he is forced to partake in a tournament with other Ultras, some he's previously met and some not. * Into Ultra Space * Ultraman Blizzard, Junior and Zero: Reunion * Ultraman Blizzard The Movie: Go Beyond! Unlimited Potential! * Ultraman Blizzard and Lugiel: Interdimensional Destruction * Battle Against the Great Anathium Plague * Unite! Ultras from 26 Universes: Defeat the Dark Sorcerer! Ultras/Heroes Main Series Main * Ultraman Blizzard (All Episode) ** Solid Type (Episode 1-15) ** Gas Type (Episode 3,4,6,8-10,13-15) ** Liquid Type (Episode 5-8,11,13-15) Others * Ultraman Neos (Episode 7-15) (Secondary) * Ultraman Belial (Episode 1) (Mentioned) * Ultraman Geed (Episodes 1,2) (Mentioned) * Zoffy (Episode 7) (Mentioned) * Ultraman Taro (Episode 7) (Mentioned) Specials Ultraman Blizzard Side Story: Where it all Began * Ultraman Blizzard ** Solid Type * Ultraman Junior * Ultrawoman TBA * Ultraman Neos * Ultraman Taro * Zoffy * Blizzard's Grandma * Ultraman Fafnir ** Light * Fafnir's Dad * Ultraman Zora * Ultraman Taiga Return of the Chaos Header * Ultraman Blizzard ** Solid Type *** Normal *** Absolute Zero * Ultraman Legacy ** Normal (Enchanced) ** LDs *** Seven LD *** Ace LD *** Leo LD ** Sorcerer * Ultraman Redux * Mirrablaze * Ultraman Spoiler ** Base ** Parody Fusions *** Specium Darkness *** Nerfium Brave *** Specium Generic *** Emerium Slugger 07 *** Parodic Fusion *** Emerium Protector * Ultrasaur ** Specium Attacker ** Emerium Solgent ** Zepellion Strom ** Unity * Ultraman Cure ** Normal ** Ocean * Ultrawoman Yvon ** Sacrifice ** Sword Master * Ultraman Virus ** Vampire * Ultraman Coral ** Atlantic * Ultrawoman Faust ** Light * Ultraman Mephisto ** Light * Ultraman Renius ** Flash Type ** Ground Type ** Cloud Type ** Hope Type * Ultraman Tiga ** Multi Type ** Power Type ** Sky Type ** Trinity Type * Ultraman Dyna ** Flash Type ** Miracle Type ** Strong Type * Ultraman Junior * Ultraman Cosmos ** Luna ** Future Ultraman Blizzard Side Story: Darkness Crew * Ultraman Blizzard ** Solid Type ** Gas Type * Ultraman Victory * Ultraman Ginga * Ultraman Ultraman Blizzard and Geed: Treasures of the Cosmos * Ultraman Blizzard ** Solid Type ** Gas Type ** Liquid Type ** Synergy * Ultraman Geed ** B Factor ** Fusions *** Primitive *** Solid Burning *** Acro Smasher *** Magnificent *** Dandit Truth *** Royal Mega Master * Ultraman Hikari Ultraman Lightning, Legacy, Blizzard: Baron of Darkness * Ultraman Blizzard ** Solid Type ** Gas Type ** Liquid Type ** Synergy * Ultraman Lightning ** Normal ** High Voltage * Ultraman Legacy ** Normal (Enhanced) ** LDs *** Lightning LD *** Blizzard LD ** Whatever other forms Cdr decides to use ** Storm * Ultraman Mebius ** Normal Prototype * Ultraman Blizzard ** Solid Type ** Gas Type ** Liquid Type ** Synergy Ultraman Blizzard and Dyna: Synthetic Monster Battle * Ultraman Blizzard ** Solid Type *** Normal *** Evolved ** Gas Type ** Liquid Type ** Synergy * Ultraman Dyna ** Flash Type ** Miracle Type ** Strong Type ** Unity Type Ultraman Blizzard Side Story: Planet of Ice * Ultraman Blizzard ** Solid Type (Evolved) ** Gas Type (Evolved) ** Liquid Type (Evolved) ** Synergy * Ultraman Fafnir ** Dark ** Light (flashback) * Ultrawoman BLIZZARD'SGRANDMA Ultraman Blizzard, Junior and Zero: Reunion * Ultraman Blizzard ** Solid Type (Evolved) ** Gas Type (Evolved) ** Liquid Type (Evolved) ** Synergy * Ultraman Junior ** Normal ** Sperion Gear * Ultraman Zero ** Normal ** Strong-Corona ** Luna-Miracle ** Beyond Ultraman Blizzard The Movie: Go Beyond! Unlimited Potential! * Ultraman Blizzard ** Solid Type (Evolved) ** Gas Type (Evolved) ** Liquid Type (Evolved) ** Synergy ** Plasma Type * Ultraman Orb ** Origin ** Fusions *** Spacium Zeperion *** Burnmite *** Hurricane Slash *** Thunder Breaster *** Lightning Attacker *** Emerium Slugger *** Trinity *** Breaster Glacier * Ultraman Geed ** B Factor ** Fusions *** Primitive *** Dandit Truth * Ultra Brothers ** Ultraman ** Ultraseven ** Zoffy ** Ultraman Jack ** Ultraman Ace ** Ultraman Taro ** Ultraman Leo ** Astra ** Ultraman 80 ** Ultraman Mebius ** Ultraman Hikari * Ultimate Force Zero ** Ultraman Zero *** Normal *** Beyond ** Glen Fire ** Mirror Knight ** Jean-Bot ** Jean-Nine * Ultraman Neos * Ultraman Victory * Ultraman Ginga * Ultraman Junior ** Normal ** Sperion Gear Ultraman Blizzard and Lugiel: Interdimensional Destruction * Ultraman Blizzard ** Solid Type (Evolved) ** Gas Type (Evolved) ** Liquid Type (Evolved) ** Synegry ** Plasma Type * Ultraman Lugiel * Ultraman Gaia (Lugiel Continuity) ** V2 ** Supreme Version Monsters Main Series Evil *Demon Dinosaur: Darking (Episodes 1,10,11) ** Normal (Episode 1) ** Empowered Demon: Revived (Episodes 10,11) * Poison Gas Monster: Kemular (Episode 3) * Terror Beasts ** Magnetic Terror-Beast: Jikiro (Episode 4) ** Laser Terror-Beast: Spyler (Episode 8) ** Missile Terror-Beast: Detragon (Episodes 13) * Radio Wave Robot: Derlok (Episodes 4,14,15) * Suction Monster: Purana (Episode 9) * Plant-ish Monster: Zora (Episode 9) * Cyborg Plant: Mad Saturn (Episode 9) * Bizarre Plant: Greenmons (Episode 9) * Apprentice Monster: Falmagon (Episode 9) * Organic Saucer: Blizzard (Episode 12) * Electric Monster: Eletrikzaurus (Episode 13) * Robot Soldiers: Countron (Episodes 13-15) ** Mass Produced * Space Transcendent Dinosaur: Fire Zetton (Episodes 14,15) * Discharge Dragon: Eleking (Episodes 14,15) Neutral *Golden Monster: Goldon (Episode 5) *Transformed Monster: Gazort (Episode 6) ** Air Inhabiting Organism: Critters ** Gazort * Scorpion Monster: Antales (Episode 7) * Blood-Sucking Lifeform: Maricula (Episode 14) Good *Beast Obliterating Iron God: Inpelaizer Eradicator (Episodes 4,6,9-11,13-15) *Legendary Mystic Dragon: Natsunomeryu (Episode 8) *Space-Time Destroyer God: Zegan (Episodes 13,15) Aliens * Space Terrorist: Bronze Garoga Wellars (Episodes 2,4,6,8-15) * Transformation Phantom: Alien Pitt Amana (Episodes 2-6,9,13-15) * Killer Alien: Northsatan Tim (Episode 2) * Flame Person: Alien Fire Pyro (Episodes 3) * Group Alien: Alien Hook Jack (Episode 4) * Insect Alien: Alien Kukaratch Chora (Episode 5) * Cerebral Spirit Alien: Alien Zamu Zoe (Episode 6) * Dark Alien: Alien Babarue Runo (Episode 7) ** Normal ** Imitation Ultraman Blizzard * Space Guerrilla: Alien Shadow Zena (Episodes 13,15) * Transforming Phantom: Alien Zetton (Episode 15) ** Sal ** Jamie Specials Ultraman Blizzard Side Story: Where it all Began * Space Monster: Bemular ** Normal ** Empowered (flashback) * Phosphorescent Monster: Granadas * Cobb Monster: Okorin Ball * Ascended Spiral: Turota The Rotating Madness * Shadow Spawn: Turites Return of the Chaos Header * Dark Soul Organisation, Vulgath ** Darkness Crew *** Clone Demon: Clone Chaos Header Army **** 60 Iblis **** 40 Mebuts **** Clone Fusion: Neo Chaos Darkness ***** Final Fusion Demon: Neo Chaos Darkness II *** Malicious Alien: Alien Mefilas Shackle *** Cerebral Spirit Alien: Alien Zamu Kai *** Evil Alien: Alien Zarab Donel **** Normal **** Imitation Ultraman Neos * Angelic Titan: Chaos Header 0 * Chaosroids ** L ** R ** S ** B ** US ** C ** Y ** V ** T ** D ** J ** C ** F ** R2 * Friendly Giant Bird: Chaos Lidoras * Ancient Violent Beast: Chaos Golmede * Deep Sea Monster: Chaos Jelga * Underground Monster: Chaos Taildas * Comet Monster: Chaos Delgoran * Nautral Enemy Monster: Chaos Mazalgas * Rock Monster: Chaos Neldorand ** Generation I ** Generation II * Evil Cosmic Life Form: Chaos Waroga * Infernal Warrior: Chaos Kyrieloid * Cringe Demon: Chaos WOAH King * Frog Monster: Chaos Sirvala * Multi-Headed Devil: Chaos Hydoss * 8-Cut Monster: Chaos Gronken * Elegant Power Monster: Chaos Aron * Undersea Hominid: Chaos Ragon * Horned Devil Dinosaur: Chaos Gadrosaurus * Different Dimension Insect: Chaos Mogura King * Golden Dragon: Chaos Dorango * Plant Monster: Chaos Plandon * Space Cyborg Fusion: Chaos Gaznero Bemstar ** Mark 1 ** Mark 2 * Twin-Headed Monster: Chaos Pandon ** Normal ** Reconstructed *** Normal *** Deformed Bird Monster: Chaos Deformed Re-Pandon * Underground Monster: Chaos Detton * King of Monsters: Chaos Godzilla * Gibberish Monster: Chaos Gibberishmons * Cybernetic Alien: Chaos Alien Cybernetico * Dao Fusion Beast: Chaos WOAH Saton * Giant Space Monster: Chaos Astromons * Bodyguard Monster: Chaos Black King * Obnoxious Monster: Chaos Screamermons * Dao Fusion Beast: Chaos Sad Pigmon * Mirage Monster: Chaos Paragon * Dark King Super Grimm Beast: Chaos King Bemular * ???: Chaos Silvergoldras * ???: Chaos Hyper-King Zeppandon * Slicer Space Beast: Chaos Stellade * Ancient Skull Hybrid: Chaos King Gomora * Oil Monster: Chaos Gabishale * Garbage Block: Chaos Yumenokatamari * Ancient Monster: Chaos Gomora ** Generation I ** Generation II * Space-Time Destroyer God: Chaos Zegan * Human Spirit Monster: Chaos Femigon * ChoDaiUrutoraKaiju: Chaos Giant Enemy Crab * Super Dragon Space Beast: Chaos SaiGrond * ???: Chaos Diagla * ???: Chaos Fastmons * ???: Chaos Slowmons * Cyborg Super Beast: Chaos Zerdon * Zombie Monster: Chaos Zom-Naga * Water-Dwelling Choju: Chaos Dwellersea * Poison Gas Monster: Chaos Kemular * Metal Devouring Monster: Chaos Steelor * Underground Monster: Chaos Gudon * Odd Beast: Chaos Gan Q * TBA Khan X expy * Monster Chief: Geronimon ** Normal ** Chaos * Space Robot: Chaos King Joe ** Normal ** Robot Dragon: Chaos King Joe Dragoon Ultraman Blizzard Side Story: Darkness Crew * Dark Soul Organisation, Vulgath ** Darkness Crew *** Cerebral Spirit Alien: Alien Zamu Kai *** Evil Alien: Alien Zarab Donel **** Normal **** Imitation Ultraman Blizzard *** Three-Headed Monster: Fire-Draco **** Kubiryu **** Takeshi **** Mitsuo ** Robot Soldiers: Countron *** Ultra *** Buster Ultraman Blizzard and Geed: Treasures of the Cosmos * Dark Alien: Alien Babarue Runo ** Normal ** Imitation Ultraman Blizzard ** Sacred * Firepower Iron God: Imperializer Baracca * Archaeopteryx Strange-Bird: Terochilus * Hibernation Monster: Gelan * Magma Superman: Mazaron Man * Imitation Galactic Civil Judge: Galactron MK3 * Space Criminal: Alien Asaltante Jarrow * Sacred Lion Beast: Gukuru Shisa ** Normal ** Corrupted Ultraman Lightning, Legacy, Blizzard: Baron of Darkness * Assassin Alien: Alien Nackle Versaille * Killer Metal Organism: Military Algyuros ** Normal ** Imitation Ultraman Legacy * Dark Alien: Alien Babalou Isaac * Invisible Monster: Neronga * Lava Synthetic Monster: Giralen * Further Improved Space Dinosaur: Super Death Zetton * Rage Fusion Beast: Baron ** Powered Skull Monster: Powered Red King ** Volcano Bird Monster: Birdon ** EX Demon Dinosaur: EX Darking Prototype * Space Spherical: Sphire ** Stage 1 ** Stage 2 ** Stage 3 ** Dark Soul: Dark Gransphire * Deformed Evolution Monster: Metamorga * Robotic Super-Weapon: Dragomeda ** Prototype *** Normal *** Corrupted Ultraman Blizzard and Dyna: Synthetic Monster Battle * Space Spherical: Sphire ** Stage 1 ** Dark Soul: Dark Gransphire * Synthetic Monster: Darambia ** Normal ** Super Synthetic Monster: Neo Darambia ** Super Synthetic Monster: Thunder Darambia * Comet Monster: Gaigareid ** Normal ** Super Comet Monster: Neo Gaigareid * Space Synthetic Beast: Geomos ** Normal ** Super Space Synthetic Beast: Neo Geomos * Burning Synthetic Beast: Graikis * Shadow Soldier: Phantom Dyna ** Flash ** Strong ** Miracle * Combined Super Dragon: Dyna Dragon ** Dyna Fortress ** Dyna Dragon Ultraman Blizzard Side Story: Planet of Ice * Giant Mechanical Destroyer: Gobnu Ogma * Dark Soul Organisation, Vulgath ** Darkness Crew *** Evil Alien: Alien Zarab Donel **** Cyborg **** Imitation Ultrawoman BLIZZARD'SGRANDMA *** Malicious Alien: Alien Mefilas Shamble *** Robot Soldiers: Countron **** Ultra ** Synthetic Ice Beasts: Great Northern Beasts *** Gomora *** Vision Dragon *** Gudon *** Rezaito *** Pandon * Wandering Alien: Alien Pegassa (Mentioned) * Several Planet Glacier Monsters Ultraman Blizzard, Junior and Zero: Reunion * Transforming Phantom: Alien Zetton Goshe * Artifice Alien: Alien Pedan Saruu * Battleship Monster: Yamaton * Improved Space Dinosaur: Death Zetton * Space Saurian Robot: King Joe Nova Ultraman Blizzard The Movie: Go Beyond! Unlimited Potential! * Dark Soul Organisation, Vulgath ** ???: Unnamed Mastermind *** Normal *** TBA ** Transforming Phantom: Alien Zetton Jamie *** Normal *** Powered Space Dinosaur: Powered Zetton ** Transformation Phantom: Alien Pitt Amana *** Normal *** EX Discharge Dragon: EX Eleking ** Space Terrorist: Bronze Garoga Wellars ** Destruction Terror-Beast: Wargilgar ** Super Magnetic Terror-Beast: Super Jikiro ** Planet Destruction Machine: Varsite ** Robot Soldiers: Countron *** Mass Produced *** Buster ** Disfigured Space Dragon: Naga ** Powered Dragon Mecha: Assault Zegatton ** TBA * Beast Obliterating Iron God: Inpelaizer Eradicator * Space-Time Destroyer God: Zegan * Space Guerrilla: Alien Shadow Zena Ultraman Blizzard and Lugiel: Interdimensional Destruction * Vulguar ** Fighting Bem: Dakumiran ** Flame Person: Alien Fire Pyro ** Demonic Type Beast: Hellbent Galberos ** Darkness Alien: Alien Shaplay ** Molten Iron Monster: Demaaga *** Normal *** Spiked Demon Beast: Chigiriki Demaaga ** Robotic Destroyer: Firepower Countron ** Guar Soldiers *** Guar Footsoldiers: Normal *** Guar Brawlers: Ace *** Guar Tacticians: Joker Reception * GlizzardLizzardOneManBand said he liked the first episode and thought that the script was very good. * Emgaltan said he liked the first two episodes. * Mao Wu Kong said he liked Northsatan's return. * KitsuneSoldier's series used to share a universe with Furnozilla's, nuff said. Trivia * This is my first series on this wiki! * Eletrikzaurus suggested by Em. * Logo by Gren. Category:Fan Series Category:Furnozilla Category:Series Category:Fan Ultra Series Category:Furnozilla's Continuity Category:W.I.P.